A Day in the Life 5
by BackToReality2
Summary: Julia is confused. There are two guys, one is her boyfriend, Dylan Sprouse. The other is the one who makes her second guess if Dylan Sprouse should even be her boyfriend. 5TH ONE IN THE SERIES!
1. TRAILER

**Here is the trailer to A DAY IN THE LIFE 5! I'm on a roll here, so I'll post the first chapter too! I actually remember writing this one, and it's one of the REALLY good ones that you will get hooked to fast.**

**SO, enjoy and I'll post the first chapter in a second!**

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****A Day in the Life**

**Of me, the confused, Julia Young**

**_Trailer_**

**A Teen Pop Sensation**

Julia Young smiling for a picture

**With the PERFECT Life**

Clip of Julia at a movie premiere, another kissing Dylan, then another with Cole and Julia laughing together

**But one person can change everything…**

Shows James, smiling

**And makes her second guess who the love of her life is…**

Julia saying, "I'm so confused. They are both so perfect for me."

**What will the troubled pop sensation do?**

Clip of Dylan, then clip of James

**Starring Julia Young**

Clip of Julia walking down the sidewalk with her hair frizzed in curls

**Dylan Sprouse**

Clip of Dylan saying, "How could you do this to me?"

**Cole Sprouse**

Clip of Cole saying, "It's been lonely without you here," to Julia.

**And an appearance from Judy Tran**

Clip of Judy saying, "So, is he a good kisser or what?"

**A Day in the Life**

**Of me, the confused, Julia Young**


	2. You thought the story was over?

**I have an intro and chapter 1 in this chapter! It works out pretty good though! **

**I hope you like it, since this is one of MY personal favorites in all the DAY IN THE LIFE stories that I've written so far.**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think so far! I love you! **

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Intro "You thought the story was over?"**

You thought the story was over? Hah, are you kidding?

Right now, things are finally settling down for me, and Dylan and Cole, it's about time.

They are working on a movie that will be coming out next year, while I am still promoting my album, _J_.

It's August now, and Dylan and Cole just both turned 17. It's so hard to believe, huh?

I have a meet-and-greet tomorrow with a contest winner of a sweepstakes to meet me. Fun, Fun stuff you know.

I think it will go well. As long as they aren't a crazed fan or anything, because those kinds of fans freak me out.

**Chapter 1 "You're a little slow, but we still love you"**

Well, today Dylan and I went to him and Cole's house for a movie marathon, while Cole and Pia went over to Pia's to play video games, since Cole says he is "The King" of _The Legend of Zelda_.

Dylan and I were on the couch. Dylan was sitting in the chair, while I had my legs over his lap, and I was sitting in the little space in-between the couch armrest and his right leg.

I leaned my back up against the armrest, and the hot, buttered popcorn on my lap.

I fell asleep 15 minutes into the first movie. Well, at least Dylan told me I did when I woke up, lost and confused, also tired.

My hair, which had been in perfect curls, was now all frizzed and had a lot of static with it. If you have ever slept on curls, you know what I'm talking about here. Yah, it's bad, huh?

"So much for a movie marathon." He said, sarcastically, smiling at me. I laughed a little, "More like a sleep a thon." I said this in the same sarcastic tone as he hade to me.

"Something like that." He said, kissing my nose, at the tip, making me smile.

Later Dylan walked me home to my house, which was 4 streets away from his own.

I walked down the sidewalk with my hair in frizzed curls, in jeans and a long yellow short sleeve shirt, with a white shirt under it.

Dylan walked beside me with his hand tangled in my own, in jeans and an orange short sleeve shirt.

"So, I guess I'll see you for lunch after the meet and greet tomorrow, right?" I asked him, when we had reached my house.

"Yah. I think Cole is bringing Pia with him too." He responded to me, his hands in both of my own, both of us facing each other now.

"That's awesome." I said to him, smiling a little. "Well," I continued, "I'll see you then."

"Yah, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, letting go of both my hands, and then giving me a hug, me also returning the hug. We both mumbled 'bye' when we parted, and I stepped inside my house.

My mom's friend from a while back, Gracie, was staying with us for a couple weeks that she had off to see us. I walked in the front door, seeing her sitting in a chair, staring right at me.

"That your famous boyfriend?" She asked me, a smile coming to her face. "Yes he is." I said, walking into the room, smiling. "And will I EVER get to meet this 'Dylan'?" She asked, as I sat down across from her on the couch, crossing my legs.

"Well, tomorrow we are going to lunch with his twin brother, Cole, and Pia, and she is one of my friends who is Cole's girlfriend. They are picking me up after the meet and greet, you can meet him then if you want." I said to her, smiling at the though of Dylan.

"Ok, I guess I can wait that long. Why didn't you bring him inside?" She asked, looking at my strangely. "Well, why? I was just over at his house, and I'm seeing him tomorrow…do you want him to come for dinner with Cole or something?" I asked her, tilting my head a bit.

"It took you awhile, you know, you're a little slow. But, we still love you, go call him." She said, patting the back of my shoulder, and then I got up off the couch, grabbing the phone to call Dylan.

So, it's all set for tonight.

Dylan and Cole are coming over, and Judy said she was going to call me later after dinner, from when I talked to her on the computer earlier. I wonder what's for dinner.


	3. Little did I know

**Ok, I told myself not to, but I did. I posted the second chapter! READ & then REVIEW! I love you guys! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 "Little did I know…"**

I changed my hair and curled some pieces again that were out of place, and then was ready for dinner.

I knock came to the door, and I knew it was them. "They're here!" I yelled to everyone, running over to the door.

I opened the door, pulling on the knob, to see Dylan and Cole standing there in the doorway. Cole had his hands in his pockets, while Dylan was just standing there.

"Hey!" I said to them, motioning them to come in. "What's for dinner?" Cole asked me, "I'm starved."

"I think we're having pasta, not sure though." I said back to him, and then he wandered off into the kitchen, and over to my mom, since Cole loved to cook.

"Hey." Dylan said to me, giving me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Hello stranger." I said, while I was wrapped in his arms. We let go of the hug, and then a voice came, it sounded like Gracie.

"Well, hello, you must be this "Dylan" she is always talking about!" She said in a friendly way, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you…?" He said, since he didn't know her name. "Gracie." She said, shaking his hand. Dylan grabbed my hand, and we went into the dining room, following Gracie.

Well, dinner was good…I guess.

Gracie was hilarious. She kept asking Dylan and Cole all these questions, and then she asked Dylan more, like about him and me.

She also told them how much she loved _The Suite Life_, and that she was sad when it was canceled.

Then, they got quiet after the talk about the show, but things livened up again after dinner when we ate dessert.

We had ice cream for desert. Dylan held my left hand on my knee while we ate desert, while Cole was sharing his recipe for his special sugar cookies he makes.

Dylan had never held my hand like that before, and it was so weird. Mostly when Gracie saw, and she started to like, smile and say how cute we were together.

My mom and Bob just sat through it, trying to get onto different subjects, and we did eventually.

When Dylan and Cole were leaving, I walked out with them onto the porch outside the front door.

"Yah, yah, yah, I'll leave so you guys can kiss or whatever." Cole said, and then walked off down the sidewalk.

Dylan and I laughed at Cole's comment, and then turned to each other. He looked down at me, and then kissed me lightly.

We both smiled, looked at each other again, and then he kissed me again. My hands wrapped around his neck, and his hands were set on my hips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gracie looking out the window at the two of us.

Dylan left after saying goodbye, and I went inside.

I went up the stairs to my room, saying goodnight to everyone, since it was 8PM, and I needed to sleep, for the meet and greet tomorrow.

I went up to my room, singing one of my songs up the stairs, and then changed into a pair of black shorts, and a pale pink lacy tank top to wear to bed tonight.

Little did I know that tomorrow my life was going to change completely. I was going to meet someone I had known before, and had not seen in about 12 years.

He was going to change my life.

And make me more confused about Dylan and me than I had ever been, since I had never been confused about us at all.

And make me second guess that Dylan is the only person on this planet for me, when I thought all along he was, and maybe he is, I cannot know that for sure.

I went to sleep that night, thinking everything was set for the next couple of years, with Dylan. Not knowing there could be somebody else for me out there…or could there?


	4. Hi, I'm James

**I have to hurry with this...I have to get to school in like...10 minutes...so ENJOY! REVIEW if 'ya like it!**

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 3 "Hi, I'm James."**

I got dressed this morning in jean shorts and a baby blue shirt, since it was going to be warm today. I also had on white beads with it too.

I put on some flip flops that I got from a Dollar Store downtown, and then went down the stairs, and into my living room.

I arrived at the building where I was going to meet this person. I hope they aren't like, a stalker or something. Well, here goes nothing.

I got out of the car, and then walked up to the building, opening the door to go inside.

I climbed the stairs up to the second floor of the building, and then I saw him.

He was a little taller that I was, and had brown hair that was a little past his ears. I could see his blue eyes from where I stood, because they lit up the room, and he also had a pretty nice tan.

He was wearing jeans, with a blue shirt, which made his eyes stand out even more to me than they already did. His hands were in his pockets, and he was waiting for me.

I walked toward him.

"Hey." I said to him, "I'm Julia, nice to meet you." I smiled; he was pretty cute, with his blue eyes and…

WAIT! Julia, you can't like this guy. You have a boyfriend, remember?!

"Hi, I'm James." He said to me, smiling as well.

Well, I know his name is James and he has 2 younger brothers. We talked for awhile, and he seemed so familiar to me.

"It seems like I've met you before…but I know I couldn't have, because I have only known one James who lived in Arizona when I was 3, but that was a long time ago." I said to him, sitting down on the floor of the building, talking to him.

"It's because you do." He said, "It's me, James. The one you knew in Arizona when you were 3, well actually we were 2. But, it doesn't really matter, same thing." He said to me, looking straight into my eyes.

I looked at him, confused, and bewildered at what he had just told me. I had never thought I would see him again, and it was amazing to me that I was meeting him now.

"You…you are…you are _James_?" I said, still shocked by what he had just told me. "Wow…what's up?" I continued, smiling at him, and looking into his deep baby blues.

We talked for a long time after that, until I had to go meet Dylan, Cole, and Pia for lunch.

"Well, I have to go now, sorry; we can hang out tomorrow sometime, ok?" I said, getting up from my spot on the floor, James getting up also, helping me out by grabbing my hand.

"Yah, I'll see you later." He said, walking off out of the building, leaving me there to leave and go to lunch.

He left me there, smiling with happiness that I had found him, and confusion about how I felt about him.

I met Dylan, Cole, and Pia for lunch downtown at Poe's Pizza Palace. I had to talk to Judy about the person I had just met only 2 hours ago, but who I had known my whole life.

I'm calling her tonight. I need someone to talk to. If I talk to Pia, she will probably be likely to tell Cole, and then he will for sure tell Dylan.

I'm getting together with James tomorrow. We are gonna go to the park, and catch up and all that good stuff. But, it feels so wrong that I'm going somewhere with a guy who ISN'T my boyfriend.

And going somewhere with a really cute, funny, nice, guy who I have known my entire life, and who I just might like as more than just a friend. I feel like he knows me better than I know myself.

But, the only one for me is Dylan. I already know that…don't I? How could someone else be perfect for me?

There is only supposed to be one person for everyone in the universe…and I've already found mine, haven't I?


	5. Breaking Promises

**I like this chapter and the next, they are both so dramatic, I think I write good dramatic stuff, but that's just me. So, if you read this one, DON'T STOP HERE. You have to read on, because it is REALLY good.**

**Check out my profile and click the link to my MYSPACE. I always update SOMETHING on there, mostly pictures of me and my friends! I love them to DEATH! Remember to REVIEW!!**

**Love you guys! .:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 4 "Breaking Promises"**

So, I'm going to the park with James today. While Dylan and Cole are filming their movie all day and Pia is having her own Anime marathon.

I wonder if he knows I have a boyfriend.

He should, since it is plastered on every teen magazine, but then again, those are girl magazines, not guy ones. I wouldn't expect him to read girl magazines, unless he is THAT bored.

Because if he happens to ask me out or something, I would probably say yes. But, only on an impulse, I wouldn't really LIKE him, even though he is really cute and nice and everything.

I got dressed this morning in jean shorts, and a purple short sleeve shirt. I found a pair of flip flops on the bottom of my closet to wear, and then went downstairs.

I saw James, already waiting to walk to the park, in my living room. He was in a pair of jean shorts and a purple short sleeve shirt. My mom and Gracie were mobbing him. Now somebody else knows what I feel like when I go to a mall.

"Hey James!" I said, coming off the last step of the stairs, waving. "Hey Julia." He said back to me, "Ready to go?" He continued. My mom and Gracie left the room, "Yes I am." I said, walking out the front door, and on to the park.

The whole walk to the park we walked side by side, not saying anything except the casual, "What's up?" and "Nothing much…you?" type of things to each other.

We finally got to the park, seeing that no one else was there besides the two of us. We both sat in the rocks, underneath the slide, and all of the sudden started to talk.

"You know what's weird?" He asked me, leaning back on his hands, his arms leaning back. "What's weird?" I asked him, leaning my back up against the slide. "I was a big fan of you, and I didn't realize that I knew you until I met you. And I thought that when I met you, you would be really stuck up, like a lot of celebrities."

"Well," I said, "Thanks for being a big fan, and for not stalking me like a lot of people do. And, I'm glad I'm not stuck up, like a lot of other celebrities people meet." I smiled after saying that.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked me, sounding nervous to ask. "Sure, of course." I said, kissing him on the cheek and leaving the park.

What was I thinking!?!

I said yes to dinner tomorrow night. I think that would be considered a date, and probably cheating on my boyfriend too.

Why did I have to go and kiss him on the cheek?!

I'm so stupid. I have a boyfriend, why did I say yes to go to dinner with him tomorrow night!?

I'm so stupid. Well, I don't know what to tell Dylan.

Oh I know, I'll just say, "Oh Dylan, I'm going to dinner with James tomorrow night, because I think he's cute and I like him, hope you don't mind that I'm going to dinner with him"

NOT. Yah right, like I'll say that.

Well, I have to go to the dinner. I can't just blow James off. But what will I say to Dylan?

Eh, I'll just tell him that I'm going somewhere with my mom. Yah, that's what I'll do. But that's lying.

When we first started going out, we promised each other never to lie, and that we were always going to be honest with each other, since we don't want to keep any secrets.

I'm breaking our promise we made.

I know Dylan would never break our promise, and here I am breaking it. Now, I'm letting myself feel guilty!

But, it's one white lie. What can one LITTLE white lie hurt? It's not like I'm murdering anyone am I?

And it isn't a date either. It's just dinner between two old friends, that's IT. That is it, isn't it?


	6. How could you do this to me?

**This chapter might make you a little depressed at the end, it's very dramatic and sad, well, to me it is! Tell me when you review if you want me to post the 6th chapter tonight, since I'm checking my reviews often.**

**I'm going to give you a chance to see the characters a little better! You can go to my MYSPACE to see pictures of the REAL me, Ally, and Judy. They are in a blog on my home page. I'll give you the link! ** **SO, all you have to do is CLICK!**

**It might give you a better picture of all of us that way! I love them bunches! **

**REVIEW because you wanna make me HAPPY! **

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 5 "How could you do this to me?"**

Dylan and I just got off the phone, and I just broke our promise. I feel so guilty right now, you couldn't imagine. I'm going to dinner tonight, with someone other than my own boyfriend.

It's probably stupid to feel as bad as I do right now. I shouldn't be reacting like this. I'm only going to ever do this once.

I told him I was going somewhere with my mom. He didn't seem too worried about it, since he knew I wouldn't break our promise.

But, I did. I feel so bad and stupid. I should have told James I had a boyfriend already. But I couldn't do that, with his smile and…

Get a hold of yourself Julia!!! You can't like James as more than a good friend. EVER. You are in love with Dylan, everyone knows that and so do you. Snap out of it!

It was now 5 in the evening. James was picking me up at 6, so I decided to start getting ready.

I put on a jean skirt, which was teased and torn at the edges, making it look used and worn. It also was like a regular jean skirt at the top, and then went into ruffles at the bottom part, going down to my mid-thigh.

I also put on a brown shirt, which had one inch straps on my shoulders that were made of lace, while the bottom of the shirt had sequins, and made it a little more dressed up.

I curled my hair in big, loose curls. Then, I got my bangs, which were to my nose, and put them up with a bobby pin loosely on the top of my head, and the curls hanging down loosely from my head to the middle of my forearm.

I got gold ballerina flats, which had rhinestones on the sides, and put them on my feet. I sprayed some "vanilla" smelling perfume on my neck and wrists, and then was ready to go to dinner.

I just heard the doorbell ring. It had to be James. I got nervous. You know, like how you get on the first day back to school after the summer. I don't know why though…it was just James.

I walked out of my room, and then down the stairs. I felt my feet moving slower once I saw James. He was standing at the foot of the stairs, close to the door.

He was in jeans and orange short sleeve shirt. He reminded me of Dylan, as if I was not thinking about him enough already, with the orange shirt, since orange is Dylan's favorite color and he wears orange a lot.

He was smiling up at me, and then I went back to walking normally again. I smiled back to him, and kept thinking that what I was doing was totally wrong.

Could this be another person that is perfect for me, BESIDES Dylan? No…it couldn't be…could it?

Dylan is the only person out there for me, and I know it. Everyone in this world has only 1 true love, and I had already found mine. I couldn't have 2, nobody does.

We went to dinner at a pizza place downtown that Dylan, Cole, and I always go to a lot, which made me feel even worse than I already was. I just wish Judy were here, so I could talk to someone about how I feel right now, you know?

It was towards the end of the dinner, and we were sitting there talking. He kept acting nervous now, about the time they took up our food plates. He looked like he wanted to kiss me.

That's when it happened. He looked at me, and smiled. Then, out of nowhere, leaned in and kissed me, right one the lips and not just a peck either, a really big kiss.

When his lips were on mine for those 30 seconds, I heard a voice. It sounded like Dylan's that had been in my head all night, but it actually sounded real and louder. It said, "Julia? What are you doing?" in a hurt voice, and I knew what was happening from then on. I parted from James, feeling nothing from what he had just planted on my lips.

I turned to see Dylan, standing there, looking at me like he had just lost his best friend. I looked at him, with a frown on my face, and we stood there silent together. James looked clueless to what was going on, and Dylan looked heartbroken.

I stood there, still as I had ever been in my life, seeing Cole standing in shock behind Dylan.

"Dylan…" I began, getting interrupted by Dylan himself. "You broke our promise. I trusted you, and you just ripped up my heart into a million pieces and stomped on it." He said, his voice shaking with every word that came out of his mouth.

I started to cry. "I'm sorry. It meant nothing." I managed to say in-between my sobs, looking straight into his hazel eyes.

"Oh yah right, a kiss like that had to mean something to you, don't you think?" He said, "I thought I loved you. What happened to Julia, my girlfriend, the girl I love?" He continued, and then walking out of the shop, Cole following after him into the streets of LA.

I sat there, sobbing in front of the whole shop of people who had just witnessed what had happened. I grabbed my purse, and then left.

I left the shop.

I left James sitting there alone.

I went to my house, wanting to never come out. I wanted Judy to be there, for me to talk to about what I had just done.

When I opened the door to my room, there she was, sitting on my bed, looking toward the door.

It was sort of creepy, but in good way. I think she knew exactly what was wrong with me when I walked into the room.


	7. It isn't supposed to end like this

**So, did you check out my MYSPACE? You should if you haven't already! REVIEW**

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 6 "It isn't supposed to end like this."**

"Is this about James, or Dylan?" She asked me, while I came into the room and sprawled myself across my bed.

"Both. It's both of them. They are both so perfect for me, but I feel awful." I said, starting to cry again, my mascara running down my cheeks, making them look black.

"Why? Dylan will never know you went out with James tonight. So, why are you crying?" She said, looking at me curiously.

"He did find out. He saw when James kissed me. But, that's not the point. I broke the promise we made. That's the point." I said, still crying with the tears coming down onto my cheeks in little, wet, and clear droplets, as if they came from an eyedropper.

"Oh. That's bad." Judy said. "Of course it's bad! He hates me now, and I really don't blame him at all." I said, almost yelling, but my tears drowned the yelling out.

"I know he still loves you." She said, almost in a whisper.

"No he doesn't. How do you know?" I replied. "I just know these things." She said, "And I know that you still love him."

She continued, "You are almost made for each other, you know that? Don't let this one little thing come between you two."

**AT DYLAN AND COLE'S HOUSE (below)**

"I can't believe this. She broke our promise." Dylan said, sitting on his bed, Cole on the opposite side of the room, sitting on his own.

"I know she still loves you." Cole said, almost in a whisper, like how Judy had said it to Julia.

"How do you know that?" Dylan asked him, not crying, but looking as if he could any moment.

"Because, I saw her. I saw how she looked at you. She loves you." Cole said, looking across to his brother from the other side of the room they both shared.

"I know that you still love her too." He continued, after a pause of about 30 seconds. "I have no idea what I feel, so how can you?" Dylan said, looking across at Cole.

"I'm your brother. I can see these things. Plus, you and Julia, well, you guys belong together. About everyone knows that by now, you were almost made for each other." Cole replied to his brother.

**BACK TO JULIA'S HOUSE and POINT OF VEIW (below)**

The rest of the night, was so awful.

Judy was doing her best to make me feel better, although it didn't work very well.

I lost my boyfriend. (At least I think I did.)

I lost his trust.

I broke his heart.

I did all of this in all one night. I feel so horrible about everything that happened tonight with Dylan.

But, Dylan will never know that. He probably never wants to talk to me again, let alone stop hating me long enough for me to tell him that I still love him too much to let him just walk away.

Did I just say that? Maybe Judy was right. I can't stop loving him. It would be way too hard to do.

I just don't want what we have (or had) to disappear completely. Judy said he still loves me, just as I still love him.

I know she is right about me still loving him, but I know that he doesn't still love me. He couldn't love me with that look he gave me in the pizza shop tonight.

I feel so hopeless right now. I can do nothing now, since he probably hates me right now, and probably always will.

I know that sounds stupid and all, but that's how it feels right now. He probably doesn't hate me, but he sure doesn't love me either. I know that one for sure.

I need to talk to him tomorrow. I have to tell him the whole story, because it can't end like this.

It isn't supposed to end like this. It's supposed to be 'happily ever after' isn't it? Or is that only in the movies? And if it is, why can't real life be like it is in the movies?


	8. I'm saying that I'm in LOVE

**This chapter is REALLY long! But, LONG is GOOD. Did you check out my myspace? You should, and tell me what you think in a review that you are going to send me! **

**REVIEW! 3julia****

* * *

****Chapter 7 "I'm saying that I'm in love"**

The morning sun went through my window, making my eyes flutter open to the sight of the light.

Today I have to talk to him, I thought, as I got up out of the queen size bed. I saw Judy sitting on my computer on her _MySpace_, messaging Ally and trying to find a new layout.

"Hey." I said to her, walking up behind her, and then sitting on the corner of my bed, with my hair looking like a tumble weed on the top of my head, since I had not brushed it yet.

"You're finally up! I thought you would stay in that bed forever." Judy said, sarcastically as usual.

"I have done a ton of thinking about last night, and about how I feel about James." I said, in a more serious tone than I had ever said anything in my whole life.

"And what did you decide? That he is a great kisser or what?" She asked me, puzzled at how serious I had been the moment before.

"That's just it." I said, "I felt absolutely nothing when he kissed me. Usually, when Dylan kisses me, I feel all these fireworks go off in my head, and a funny feeling in my stomach. But, when I kissed James, I felt none of the above. No stomach turning in circles, and no fireworks. NOTHING." I continued, getting excited about what I was saying.

"So…what are you saying here?" Judy said, not having a clue to what I was talking about at all.

"I'm saying that I am in love. With Dylan Sprouse, not James. That is the way it is supposed to be. I'm taken!" I said, smiling at Judy, finally realizing what I had failed to last night.

"So, how are you going to tell Dylan all of this?" Judy asked me, still so confused.

"I have no clue. But, he has to know. I have to go talk to him, and I mean I have to talk to him NOW." I said, getting up off of the bed, and picking out something to wear.

I changed into fitting jeans, with a loose fitting dark blue shirt that I found hanging up in the back of the closet. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail on the top of my head also.

I really didn't care what I looked like. I was going to get Dylan back and to tell him I still loved him, not going to a fashion show.

I walked out of the house, telling Judy to come with me, since she could talk to Cole.

We walked down a couple streets, and turned a couple corners, and then we finally got to their house.

Hesitantly, I walked up and knocked on the door. I could barely even hear it, so Judy just went ahead and slammed her fist into the door, making a much louder knock.

After a couple seconds, Cole opened the door. "Hey" was all he said to us, and then he asked, "Are you here to talk to Dylan?"

"Yes." I said back to him, worriedly. Then Cole said something I thought he would never say, "Good. Because he has been a wreck without you." That nearly blew me over onto the cement.

"Will you go get him?" I asked, impatiently. "Yah, hold on a sec." He answered, and then yelled "DYLAN!" down the hallway to their room, I know because I've been there. Ha.

A few minutes later, Dylan appeared at the doorway, and gosh it was sooooo awkward.

"Why are you here?" He said to me, a look of sadness on his face. "I'm here to talk to you. But, if you don't want to, I understand why." I replied to him, my voice getting softer and softer with every word.

He didn't answer, but instead came outside with me, letting Judy go inside to talk to Cole.

"Look, Dylan, I feel awful, and I have no idea where to start telling you my story and everything I figured out last night." I said, looking up at his deep hazel eyes.

"Start from the beginning, tell me everything. Don't lie to me again." He said, almost yelling at me to tell him. "Ok," I said, "I won't lie, and I'll tell you everything."

"Ok, so first I met James. He was the contest winner that I had gone to go meet while you and Cole were filming. It turns out I knew him from when I was like, 2, and we started hanging out to catch up." I said all of this in a minimum of about 30 seconds, trying to catch my breathe.

"So, how does this fit in with you kissing him at the pizza shop last night?" He asked, more confused than ever about what I was talking about.

"Well, he asked me to dinner. And I couldn't say no to him, just because he is my friend and all, and I didn't know he considered it a date until he kissed me. I wasn't, but I had to lie to you to be able to go, because if I told you, you would beet the shit out of him."

I was out of breathe now, and continued after the well deserved breathe I needed.

"I figured out last night that when he kissed me, it felt like kissing my mom. Not like when you kiss me and I have fireworks going off in my head. So, here is what I learned. I LOVE YOU. Not James. And I know that nobody can take your place. EVER."

I finished saying everything I had to say, and then waited for his response. Then, he finally answered me. "Wow. That was so much different than I thought it would be, I thought you didn't like me anymore, and I still love you more than ever."

He caught me completely off guard, and that was something I never thought he would say again.

Then, what he surprised me like, more than ever. He leaned down, and kissed me right on the lips, really really big. He had never kissed me like this. But, I liked it.

There we were, both of us, kissing in the cloudiness of the day, people on the sidewalk stopping and looking at us. And we didn't give a care in the world if they were watching or not.

All I cared about was knowing he still loved me, and that I still loved him and that hasn't changed.

And we loved each other more than we ever have at that very moment in time.

I guess Judy was right, he still loves me, I still love him, and we are almost made for each other.


	9. Now

**LAST CHAPTER! Thank you so much for the reviews, so KEEP IT UP! Leave me one if you like this last chapter, and then I'll post the 6th one! I love all of you!! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 8 "Now…"**

Now, everything is great.

It is the beginning of September at the moment, and a start for a new beginning, for all of us.

For Dylan and I.

For Cole and Pia.

For me and my career.

For everyone, even my dog.

That sounded kinda cheesy, but still. Me and Dylan are back together, if we ever broke up at all.

And Cole and Pia realize that they have to tell each other everything now, or else it will cause trouble.

My career is still booming, and I still get mobbed at the mall by little kids shouting my name. I'm even looking into auditioning for a show on Disney Channel, the starring role. Even maybe recording some more music in the studio some time soon, so I can keep my fans entertained for the time being.

So, right now, I'm great.

I'm so excited about seeing my family at Thanksgiving and Christmas, and about New Years, since Dylan, Cole, and I got invited to a party at Ashley Tisdale's house that she is throwing New Years Eve night.

There is another reason I'm excited about it. I get to kiss Dylan when the clock strikes midnight.

That will be the best part of the whole holiday season, even though we still kiss on a regular basis, on holidays it's more special, I don't have a clue why either.

So, now, I'm just having fun with my friends, Dylan, Cole, and my family. I'm trying to live life to the fullest, just like I always have, and still trying to not get mobbed by little kids in the mall or on the street.

But hey, let's be realistic here:

THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN.


End file.
